Raven
by PotatoBeliever
Summary: Tamaki gets a letter that will change his life. There is someone from his past that he never even knew existed.
1. With a diabolical plan to kill you

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High Host Club or any of the characters. I'm too poor and they don't like me. Even Tamaki gets tired of commoner living habits sometimes.**

**Author's note: This starts really stupidly, is really stupid and ends…pretty stupidly. Anyway… my friend and I had fun writing this in class. Read and review if you like. Flames must me funny or creative or else they're just pointless.**

'With a diabolical plan to kill you'

She brushed her brown hair out of her eyes, and pushed open the doors of the third music room. Instead of rose petals and music, there was an aura of confusion and silence. Tamaki was reading a letter. It was in French.

It was from his mother.

_Dearest Tamaki,_

_How are you? It's been so long since I've seen you. I'm not sure if you'll have the chance to read this letter. I know your grandmother has been burning all my letters._

_Hopefully this will have reached you. It's urgent that you receive this -_

_I have wanted you to tell this before, but the chance didn't seem right. Now it might be too late - but hopefully it isn't._

_I'm sorry not to have told you sooner. Please don't think worse of me._

_You have an evil twin. I wanted to keep this from you, but he has just set out for Japan - with a diabolical plan to kill you. I begged him no to but…he said that he must achieve his objectives._

Please be safe. I know this is sudden, but I have to stop now. Time is running out. There's so much more that I want to tell you, but I can't in case this letter gets intercepted.

_Just be safe._

_Love,_

_Mama_

All stood there in silence, gaping at the lightly perfumed piece of paper. Evil twin? Diabolical plan? Tamaki didn't know what to think. He had been waiting for news from his mother ever since he came to Japan all those years ago, but he didn't think that anything like this would happen.

Suddenly, a raven appeared at the window.

Nobody noticed it except for Mori who said nothing, and the raven flew away.

Finally Haruhi spoke, 'Senpai? What will you do?'

Tamaki said nothing. He seemed to be in a trance that not even his precious daughter could awaken him from.

Suddenly the door swung open, admitting a tall figure.

'Hello,' he said warmly, 'I'm Suou Soichiro'

**For the purposes of this chapter, assume that everybody can read French. Perhaps the host club are French Canadian not Japanese? I'm kind of picky about details, and I thought that it was more likely that the host club members know French than Tamaki's mother knows Japanese…WHY DO I HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS??? . **


	2. Is he always like that?

**Author's Note: I think chapter two is slightly better…tell me you agree…**

And so, the charming handsome young man that was Suou Soichiro joined the host club. Tamaki was strongly against this, but Kyouya told him to 'keep his friends close and his enemies closer'. Tamaki told him that even though his mother sent him that letter, he wasn't sure that his only brother (that he knew of) was his enemy, even though apparently, he had threatened to kill him. However, when Kyouya glared at him, the president submitted to the Shadow King, retreating to his corner to sulk.

Haruhi's true gender was not revealed to Soichiro. Kyouya thought it was best that as few people as possible knew about this fact, and Tamaki didn't want him to know. His evil brother might try to deflower his daughter. The king shuddered at the thought, and wondered if he would be able to lock the princess in a tall tower and not let anybody visit, but then he realised he would have to climb many stairs to see her every day. It didn't occur to him that he could've built an elevator.

Suou Soichiro was formal and polite, and as Ranka's friend would put it, extremely refreshing. The girls who designated him were treated with respect and were never made to feel uncomfortable. Did he have a type? Well, the Hitachiins labelled him 'The Plastic One'. It was obvious, they thought, that Soichiro never said what he meant; he said what everyone wanted to hear.

The girls who loved him didn't think so though. Of course, some of them wouldn't care; over half of them designated him because of his appearance. Soichiro looked like a darker version of Tamaki. His hair was black and feathery, and he had the same eyes but in a dark brown, that looked almost black. If looking into Tamaki's eyes were like drowning in a pool, looking into Soichiro's was like looking at an obsidian wall, black and shining, a barricade between you and the other side. This made him more appealing for some of the girls, and they spent the whole time imagining the treasures beyond the wall, not saying a word.

'Does he always do that?' he asked laughingly, referring to Tamaki huddling in the corner, muttering to himself about how he never got what he wanted. The girls who were listening said, 'Yes, he gets upset easily. He's so sensitive.'

'He's just like mother' said Soichiro, a blissful look in his eyes. His clients blushed with pleasure at his expression, and tried to memorise his face exactly so that they could tell their friends about it.

The raven that was sitting in the tree flew away.

**I wonder if superman is real?**


	3. Fish Crackers are you Friends

FISH CRACKERS ARE FRIENDS

As the days passed, more and more girls swooned for Soichiro. Tamaki was growing mushrooms in his corner more and more each day, and the rest of the host club decided to call a meeting. They all felt uncomfortable, yet nothing seemed wrong on the surface.

'What's wrong with Tama-chan?' Hunny's face had a worried look, and he was hugging his bunny close. 'Ever since Soichi-chan came, Tama-chan seems to have deflated...'

'It's because Tamaki mother's letter says Soichiro's evil,' said Haruhi.

'Millord believes that?' exclaimed Hikaru.

'How could somebody as boring as Soichiro ever be evil?' said the twins as one.

Mori went over to the window. A black shadow flew past.

'What's there Takashi?' asked Hunny.

'Nothing', replied his cousin. Hunny continued to look a little anxious.

Soichiro walked through the door, 'Hello everyone,' he said, 'Sorry I'm late! The teacher wanted to tell me what I had to catch up on, because I came late you know?' He approached a mannequin standing in the corner, 'Is this my costume?' he asked gesturing towards the silver outfit that the doll was modelling.

'Yes,' stated Kyouya, 'It's a space theme today'. He himself was wearing a ridiculous looking silver suit and his glasses had a green tint. 'It was one of Tamaki's stupider ideas'.

'The idea wasn't stupid. The moon is so beautiful from the earth, it reflects the light from the sun, and the space theme reflects the natural beauty of the girls, but nobody understands me!' muttered Tamaki, crunching on fish crackers.

'Umm…senpai?' said Haruhi walking towards Tamaki.

'Yes?' asked Tamaki looking up with puppy eyes.

'You're getting fish crackers on the floor'

Tamaki, dejected, scooped up the fish crackers with his hands and started to talk to them.

'Tamaki get ready. The clients are about to arrive' instructed Kyouya. The king pushed his dirty fish crackers into a corner. 'I'll talk to you again later' he told them.

Just as he said this, hordes of girls burst through the doors of the host club, and rushed to whom they designated. Tamaki spent the whole two hours telling everybody that he was truly a lonely prince.

When host club was over, Soichiro approached the club president.

'Aren't you wondering why I have come to Japan?'

'Mama said you want to kill me.'

'That's part of it…'

'What? You want to kill me?'

'No! It's hard for me to talk about it…Mama…she's sick'

'She never was really healthy.'

'A different kind of sick this time, different from when we were little.'

'How do you know about when we were little? Where were you?'

'I used to see her when you went to school. I was home schooled. I was never allowed to see you because I was considered a disgrace. It was bad enough that one child was born as a result of an extra-marital affair. It was worse for two children, and since I was the eldest of us by twenty minutes, I was chosen as the one to be raised in secret. I was made the original sin, the one that could not be forgiven.'

'I'm sorry.'

'No it's all right. I was going to tell you…Mama's mentally unstable. She thinks that everybody is trying to kill you. She had to be sedated because she tried to push me down the stairs. Anyway, before she got sick she wanted for us to get to know each other. She wanted that since we were born, but she wasn't allowed, and then you moved to Japan. Last year our father sent her some money, enough to attend Ouran for one year. To tell you the truth I didn't want to meet you. I sort of blamed you, but now I see the one I should have blamed our grandmother.'

Tamaki was silent letting the new information sink in. The puzzle pieces started to fit together, he now knew why he was never allowed to go straight home after school no matter how much he begged: Soichiro might still be with his mother. 'I'm sorry' Tamaki apologised again, 'I formed my opinion of you before I got to know you. A king must always be fair to his subjects, and I wasn't fair to you. Forgive me.'

'I don't blame you', said Soichiro blandly.


	4. Wow a trip

**Author's Note: Thankyou to for reviewing I'll try to make better chapters.**

'Ladies, next week there will be a club trip to the Morinozuka residence in Karuizawa. If you wish to see the Host Club on holiday, you can buy a ticket for just forty million yen. There will be a party on the last night, so bring a nice dress,' announced Kyoya at the beginning of Host Club. As soon as the words 'club trip' came out of Kyouya's mouth, hordes of screaming fangirls pushed and shoved their way toward Kyouya waving money in front of his face. Kyouya smiled.

'Is Soichi-kun coming on the trip?' asked Hunni brightly.

'I think that I should be able to finish my school work…so yeah…I guess I'm coming' replied Soichiro. The twins rolled their eyes. _We told you he was plastic. Who'd rather do homework than go on a holiday?'_

'Do I have to go? I'd rather study,' complained Haruhi. The twins' question was answered.

'No, you don't have to go, but if you don't, your debt might just be doubled,' said Kyouya smiling.

_He's enjoying this way too much_ thought Haruhi, 'So, what you mean is I have to go,' Haruhi said flatly.

'My first holiday with my twin brother!' said Tamaki excitedly, 'I can't wait!'

'The party and most of the trip will be spent at the Morinozuka residence,' shouted Kyouya over the screaming girls.

'Eh? At your house Mori? But don't all of the host club members have houses in that area? Why yours?' asked Haruhi.

'Because Takashi's is the biggest and prettiest! Right Takashi?' exclaimed Hunni excitedly.

'Yes,' said Mori without expression.

On a table beside them Soichiro was having Darjeeling tea and sandwiches with some clients.

'What's your favourite subject Soichiro?' asked one of the more studious girls.

'What's yours?' asked Soichiro.

'French conversation', replied the girl.

'Me too!' the raven-haired Tamaki agreed.

'We have so much in common!' gushed the girl, oblivious to the fact that Soichiro had said just ten minutes before that his favourite subject was mathematics.

Hikaru and Kaoru, who had been listening in on the newcomer, caught the abnormally quick change in opinion and shared a look, raising one eyebrow each.

The raven flew away. It saw a fly and dove for it, but then stopped. It wouldn't need to catch food that day… his master would give him a nice treat for what he had found out…


	5. He promised Silence

Overhead the birds chirped. The sunlight shone down, dazzling the glossy leaves and the light rebounding in every direction. Below the branches the calls of children could be heard.

'Taka-chan, climb faster!' This was followed with

'Okay, Mitsukuni, you have to climb faster too!'

'Shut up, you both, just keep climbing!' A loud voice broke the happy scene. But suddenly a loud crashing could be heard. Accompanying the crashing was violent shaking which managed to shake both Mori and his cousin out of the tree. They tumbled to the ground, landing in a writhing heap.

'Ouch!! My arm really hurts' cried Mori.

'Both of you get of me!!! You're hurting my legs!!' shouted their mattress, also known as their friend Raito.

Tears were starting to well up in Hunni's eyes. 'Takashi? Raito? Are you both hurt?'

'Well, besides my arm hurting, there's nothing wrong with me so don't cry,' said Mori reassuringly.

'I think I'll be all right,' said Raito agreeing with Mori.

That evening, after Mori and Hunni had returned to their holiday home, Mori's arm still hurt, and it started to swell and look kind of purple. He went to his father, who looked at his arm and immediately called the Ootori household, who promptly sent one of their best doctors over. The doctor was accompanied by a young boy wearing glasses. Mori wondered who he was.

'Yes, it's definitely broken,' diagnosed the doctor who was sent by the Ootori's.

'How did you break it?' asked Mori's dad seeming concerned. This surprised Mori. His dad had never seemed to care about him before. Mori wanted to please his father so he decided to tell the whole story from the beginning, saying everything that he could remember.

'Well one day, Mitsukuni and I were really bored and we went for a walk, and we met this girl called Raito. She's one of the servants' daughters. Well anyway, she knew heaps of fun games and today we were playing a really fun game called explorers. Part of the game was we had to climb a tree and it was really fun! I almost climbed to the top, but the tree started to shake, 'cause of the wind, and we all fell to the bottom'

Because he was so absorbed in telling his story, Mori didn't notice that his father's face was turning progressively stormier as his tale went on.

'Takashi Morinozuka! You know better than to associate with commoners. Playing with the child of a servant? Climbing trees? These aren't things the heir to the Morinozuka Empire should be doing. And think about the fact that Mitsukuni could have been hurt! The Morinozukas have been serving the Haninozuka clan for generations. Imagine the shame that would have been cast upon us if Mitsukuni had been hurt instead of you! You ought to be ashamed of yourself! I am going to find this Raito and fire her parent. You are not to see her again'

With this Mori saw how wrong he had been. He shouldn't have been having fun; he should have been protecting Mitsukuni, and now he had also hurt Raito.

'Yes, summon all the servants,' said Mori's father into the phone, 'as well as all the servants' daughters. Find the one with a daughter called Raito and bring both parent and daughter to me at once.'

10 minutes later a middle aged woman and a young girl, wearing a short dress and pigtails, were led into the room, and Mori was ushered outside. From where he stood, he heard shouting but he couldn't work out what was being said.

After what seemed like an age, Raito and her mother walked through the doors. Raito's mother was crying and Raito looked extremely upset. She looked Mori with a hurt look in her eyes, but didn't say anything, but Mori knew what she was thinking, _you're a traitor. You have hurt me with your big mouth._ Mori wanted to apologise, but the words would not come out of his mouth.

The next day Mori met with Hunni outside under the very tree that he fell out of. 'Mitsukuni, it is my job to protect you and I haven't done it. Yesterday, you could have been the one to break an arm. Please don't call me Taka-chan anymore, call me Takashi, to remind me of my duty to you.

'Also yesterday, because I said too much, I hurt Raito. So, as of today I will only talk when I absolutely have to, that way I won't hurt anybody else.'

'Taka-chan… I mean…Takashi! You don't have to do this. It's not your fault.'

'Yes it is. This is my fault. I caused it. I'll try to be silent so I don't cause anything like this to happen ever again.'

And he kept his promise, but he wasn't always sure if he'd made the right choice.


End file.
